


fallin' all in you

by wegoup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this is so short idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegoup/pseuds/wegoup
Summary: Mark thinks he's in love. No, scratch that. He knows he's in love.





	fallin' all in you

**Author's Note:**

> so! this is my first drabble ever... i've never Written anything seriously before so... apologies for that ;; 
> 
> but this is like 100% self indulgent and.... idk. i don't know what this is. 
> 
> title + lyrics are from shawn mendes' fallin' all in you. :) do give it a listen!

_Touch noses, feeling your breath  
Push your heart and pull away, yeah _

-

Mark thinks he's in love. No, scratch that. He _knows_ he’s in love. 

It's funny, isnt it? How things work, how things fall into place so easily, especially with Donghyuck.

One day he's out there thinking everything's going to go wrong, because apparently, he once heard from someone that Donghyuck doesn't like him, and the next thing he knows: he's lying next to Donghyuck, legs tangled on bed. He smiles. 

\- 

_Be my summer in a winter day love_  
I can't see one thing wrong  
Between the both of us  
Be mine, be mine, yeah 

-

Mark kisses Donghyuck on Christmas.

It was supposed to be a stay-home day for Mark. But with Donghyuck around, he can never have any day of rest. It was his idea to go outside ( _negative three degrees_!) to make snow angels. Not that he was complaining, though. 

“What do you mean you haven’t made a snow angel before?” Donghyuck half-yells across the room. 

“I mean.. That’s exactly what I mean. I haven’t made any—“ 

Mark words get cut off by Donghyuck tugging him outside. “We’re going to make snow angels today, Mark Lee.” 

And so, they were out making snow angels together, just right outside the porch. Mark knows his neighbours are snickering through their windows about how lame they are, but who cares? He’s with Donghyuck. 

It seems like Donghyuck never runs out of that happiness energy, as he is still trying to form his biggest snow angel, while Mark had completely given up on his. (It’s not his fault he just can’t make the snow angel as big as Donghyuck’s.) 

"What are you looking at, loser?" 

Mark laughs, and _oh, yes_ , he has been caught staring. But, this is definitely one of the reasons why he fell in love with Donghyuck. His words drip with no mean intentions, just teasing. 

"Just you." he says, never hiding the smile plastering on his face. 

He sees Donghyuck's ears and cheeks slowly turning red. He'd like to think it isn't just winter that's making that happen. 

"S-stop, that's cheesy," Donghyuck stutters and sits up, before turning away from Mark, trying to hide the blush still forming on his cheeks. 

Mark sits up as well, before forming a snowball, and tossing it towards Donghyuck's back. "Hey, look at me." 

Donghyuck shakes his head, never deciding to move. (“Stubborn, but cute”, Mark thinks.) 

"Guess you leave me with no choice, huh."

He stands up and walks to Donghyuck so that Mark's in the frame of him, before planting a small kiss on Donghyuck's nose. 

Donghyuck flushes even more - before shoving Mark playfully down. "W-what was that for?"

Mark chuckles, never breaking the eye contact with him, even on the floor. "Just. Merry Christmas, Hyuck."

Donghyuck looks back at him, a sly smile plastered on his face, and gets up. "Merry Christmas too, Mark Lee. Race you back to the house? Last one in will have to do the dishes!"

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was sitting in my notes for quite awhile and i finally edited it and decided to publish.. christmas is long over but! still!
> 
> also i miss donghyuck ok.. :'( 
> 
> thank you for reading! feel free to give it kudos or leave a comment! <3


End file.
